


Lonely As A Cloud

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely As A Cloud

Finn had always known that, once Sara's past both before and after Grissom got out, things would be awful for the other woman. She had watched as Morgan once again ignored the woman, half the lab staff seemed to be ignoring her and the woman was plainly alone. She had moved to settle beside Sara in the staff room, her voice gentle. 

"Mind if I join you?”  
Sara looked up and smiled softly.

"No... help yourself...it’s a free country."  
"Yeah, well... sometimes I wish it wasn't."  
"Pardon?"

Sara asked shocked.   
"The amount of shit people talk... sometimes I wish they'd actually set proper rules."  
"The road to hell is paved with good intentions....and the Highway to state controlled speak is signposted by the words 'we must censor this word because.' "  
"True."

Finn sighed. 

"Just irks me when people talk smack just because a guy can't keep it in his pants and the wife walks away."  
Sara shrugged.

"People will talk that's their right. I've no rights to not be offended though I can just walk away."  
"Well, at least you won't be walking alone."  
Sara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You dumb bitch."

She said though it was said with love. Finn snorted softly. 

"Get used to it."

She paused then added. 

"You think Willows won't end up walking herself..."  
Sara shrugged.

 

"That’s got to be up to her… My but someone’s confident...why should I get used to it for all you know I'm going to walk out of here kiss you goodbye get in my car and drive off without looking back."

She teased.   
"I know you Sidle... you can't stand being alone."

Finn paused, then moved a little closer, her voice lightly husky even as she whispered the last words in the girl's ear. 

"Besides, your soaking."

She was smirking even as she rose and left the room, deliberately sauntering to let Sara catch up. Sara shivered slight then got up and followed Finn. But she didn't walk with her out of the building she grabbed her by the arm and forced her back into the ladies’ bathroom kissing her furiously and passionately as she back her into one of the stalls.

"We're fired anyway…"

She breathed hotly.

"So what the fuck."   
"I knew you were a kinky girl, Sidle..."

Finn teased, turning them to pin Sara against the wall, her hands stroking lazily up Sara's back. Sara murred and pushed back against Finn pining her against the opposite wall of the cubical.

"And your just as Kinky…"  
"Always have been."

Finn smirked, moving to lazily twist a hand into Sara's hair. Sara growled/mewled and began pulling Finn's clothes off. Finn smirked and tugged gently on Sara's hair, batting her hands away before mirroring exactly what Sara had been doing, leaving them both completely unzipped and unbuttoned. 

"Behave."  
"Fuck behaving… I've wanted to do this for a long long time. So fuck being a good little girl and behaving."

She murred and clawed lightly at Finn's exposed stomach. Finn smirked and claimed her again. Sara 'claimed' her right back with just as much passion in her kiss.   
"Clearly you enjoy showing off..."  
"Perhaps...."

Sara murred and began kissing and nipping, with her teeth, the exposed parts of Finn's breasts. Finn smirked, moving to tease Sara through her shirt. Sara murred and began peeling off the loosened clothing still hanging on Finn's body. Finn smiled and let her take it. Sara murred and began suckling on Finn's breasts, looking at herself doing so in the big mirror across by the sinks which she could see through the wide open door of the stall. Finn smiled, stroking her hair. Sara murred.

"We're so dirty…. Anyone could walk in and find us like this....and I don't give a fuck."   
"Then keep going."  
"Hmmmm what do you think I should do to you… you dirty girl!"  
"I'll let you choose."  
Sara purred and made Finn hitch one of her legs up onto the toilet so she was exposed both to Sara and anyone who happened to walk in to the bathroom. She then began to slowly lick her way down her body. Finn murred desperately, already somewhat close, the mere action of what they were doing and where they were doing it very much appealing to her. Sara smiled and slowly began to lick away at Finn's clit. Finn soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
